


《失乐园》Ⅴ

by shenbingyou



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:42:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22382782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenbingyou/pseuds/shenbingyou
Kudos: 4





	《失乐园》Ⅴ

07.  
夏之光15岁，梦想是将来娶一个像简媛一样的妻子。

虽然他才见过简媛没几次，每次也都是老老实实地喊“师母好”。可他就是觉得简媛万里挑一，又温柔又贤惠，跟班上那些傻乎乎的黄毛丫头完全不是一个档次。

但梦想除了被实现，还有被打破这一说法——周末返校日上午，他拎着刚从超市买来的零食和日用品，拐过第一个红绿灯时，在一家偏僻的茶馆门口看见一对手挽手的男女。

男的他认识，周震南他爸，女的他也认识，简媛。

当时他心里就像吃了一百只苍蝇，胃中翻涌，差点连早饭都吐出来。

真恶心。

怀揣这份恶心，直到下午回宿舍，他看见周震南都忍不住生气。

好恶心……好恶心……

他满脑子是周望观搂着简媛的画面，或许在他看不到的角落，两人更做过远超他想象的事情。

“恶心……”他忍不住啐道。

“你说什么？”周震南背对他打个激灵。

夏之光将书包一把扔在床上，“我说，恶心。”

周震南颤抖着站起身，慢慢走过去，“你说谁恶心？”

夏之光冷笑了一下。

“你说谁恶心？”周震南攥紧拳头。

“你猜？”夏之光挑眉。

周震南突然暴起，狠狠推了夏之光一把。夏之光始料未及，不妨摔下去，额头磕到桌角，血顿时冒了出来。

周震南见状掉头就跑。

学校门口正好有车驶进来，周震南趁机往外狂奔。

“喂！站住！”保安在后面喊。

可周震南头都不回，铆足了劲一路猛冲。

他跑啊跑啊，等停下来时人已经在中央车站广场上了。

四周人来人往，马路对面韩国馆楼面的显示屏上放着五彩斑斓的广告，他记得每次姚琛带他返校，都会经过这里。

姚琛……姚琛……

他摸摸口袋，发现手机没带，兜里只有上回买面包剩的五个硬币。

他原地转了一圈，看到不远处的小卖部外挂着“公用电话”的牌子。

＊  
“喂？姚琛，你带我走吧。”

“……你在哪儿？”

“夏之光知道我们的事了，求你了，带我走吧……我们跑得远远的，谁也找不到我们，好不好？真的，求你了……你知道吗，我昨晚做梦，梦到我们被吊在学校操场上，所有人都在嘲笑我们……姚琛……姚琛……我爱你呀，你带我走吧……”

对面沉默了片刻，“你就在原地不要动，我去找你。”

“好……我在中央车站。”

挂了电话周震南才发现自己已经泪流满面，小卖部老板以一种见鬼的眼神看着他。

周震南扔下五个硬币，转身就跑。

＊  
姚琛好不容易找着人——周震南就蹲在公共厕所旁的凉亭里，小小的身子缩成一团。

“老师？”他仿佛恢复常态，情绪安稳许多。

“夏之光伤得不重，已经回宿舍了。”姚琛道，“我问他，他说自己摔的。”

“哦。”周震南继续将头埋进臂弯。

“我跟宿管打过招呼，今晚去我那里睡吧。”姚琛说着弯腰抱他，却被他推开了。

“老师，我们是不是永远要这样担惊受怕？”周震南仰起脸，“在你眼里我是什么呢？小猫还是小狗？你之前养过其他猫狗吗？后来是怎么丢弃的？”

“周震南，”姚琛一字一顿地唤他的名，“先跟我回去。”

“老师，如果你想丢掉我，一定要提前跟我说，我好有个准备。”周震南笑起来，一副天真无害的模样。

“我是永远不会丢弃你的。”姚琛蹲下去捧住他的脸，“除了你，我要去哪里才能寻找到你这样听话又贴心的小爱人，你是老天赐给我的珍宝，是命运对我的补偿。”

“那简媛呢？”

“她是一个工具，一个让我立足社会的工具。”

周震南将掌心贴在姚琛手背，亲昵地蹭了蹭脸。“老师，我有时觉得你是天使，有时又觉得你是恶魔。”

“回去吧。”姚琛顺手滑到他的胳膊，将他提起来。

周震南像木偶般任由他带着往亭外走，天已经完全黑了，中央车站广场行人稀疏，十字路口正跳着黄灯，在绿灯亮起后的第七秒，周震南猛地挣开姚琛的手——

“不！”

“砰——”

08.

“姚老师……谢谢你，谢谢你愿意听我说这么多。我知道，我这个妈妈做得不好，如果不是我把这件事告诉南南，他也不会想不开，这孩子心思太重了，我又表现得这么懦弱，我连那个女人是谁都不知道，也不敢知道……我真的很没用……真的……”

“周太太，别太难过，凡事都能迈过去的。”

“你们谁是周震南家属？”

“我！我是他妈妈！”

“喏，先签字，然后去那边A3区付个款。”

“好的。”

＊  
声音渐渐远了。

周震南睁开眼，看见姚琛坐在床边削苹果。

“醒了。”姚琛停下动作，“喝水吗？”

“我没死？”

“破点皮而已，醒了就能出院。”

周震南不说话了。

“是不是觉得很刺激？”姚琛削下块果肉放进嘴里，恶狠狠嚼着，“好玩吗？”

“老师……”

“别叫我老师！”姚琛“啪”一声将大半个苹果扔进垃圾桶。“想死就死？我允许了吗？周震南，你是我的，没有我的允许，你不准死。”

周震南抿紧双唇，默默淌下两行泪。

“也不要以为死了就能一了百了，”姚琛伸手捻掉粘在周震南下巴上的断发，“你化成灰，我就兑水喝下去。”

“对不起……”周震南哭得一抽一抽的，“我只是害怕……”

“南南？”周太太从门外走进来，“南南你终于醒了！”

母子两人抱头痛哭，直到护士跑来询问情况才有所消停。

“呜……”周太太抹了把眼泪，“南南啊，我刚给你爸打了电话，他已经在来的路上了。别害怕，爸爸妈妈永远爱你！”

“嗡嗡嗡”说话间周太太的手机震了起来，来电显示周宁西。

“喂，小西啊？”

“请问你是手机主人的妈妈吗？”打电话来的竟是个陌生男人。

“小西呢？你是谁？”

“我是警察，你女儿现在第一医院抢救。”

“什么？我我我……我就在一院！”

“那你来下抢救室吧。”

周太太电话也来不及挂就冲出门，跑到拐角处身形不稳，狠狠摔在地上。她顾不上疼痛，爬起来又继续跑。

“姐姐怎么了？”周震南挣扎着起床，被姚琛按住了：“顾好你自己。”

“我姐在抢救！”周震南低吼。

“寻死的时候怎么没考虑你家人？”姚琛瞪他。

“求你……”

姚琛嗤之以鼻：“别求人，显得下贱。”

不过最终他还是一手提着生理盐水袋，一手搂着周震南出了病房门。

＊  
“头部轻微淤血，肋骨断了三根，最严重的是子宫，完全破裂。”

“什么意思？”

“患者必须摘除子宫，这是手术同意书，家属考虑一下是否签字吧。”

“不……不摘会怎样？医生，你告诉我，有没有……有没有不用摘除的办法？医生！”

“够了！”

周望观猛一拍桌面，总算堵住妻子喋喋不休的嘴。

“我签字。”他接过手术通知单，签下同意两个字。

“这里再签家属的名字和关系。”

“好。”

周望观搁下笔，声音终于颤抖：“医生，拜托了，一定要救活我女儿……我只希望她活着……”

“我们会尽力。”

＊  
“手术中”的绿灯亮起，一家人在走廊焦急等待。

三个小时后，周宁西被推了出来。

“小西！”

“姐！”

“手术很成功，”主刀医生道，“不过病人还要进观察室观察一段时间。”

“周先生周太太，”警察偏巧又跑过来，“方便配合调查吗？我们已经逮捕了犯罪嫌疑人。”

＊  
谁都不曾料想，行凶者是周宁西的男友，或者说，前男友，名叫Tommy.Tune。

Tommy看起来是一名活力阳光的年轻人，但实际上却有潜在暴力倾向，曾在一次醉酒后企图殴打周宁西，幸好周宁西的两名同学路过，一路护送她回到宿舍。

之后周宁西痛定思痛，果断选择分手，Tommy却一直死缠烂打，甚至下跪求原谅。周宁西在同学的帮助下，好不容易躲到寒假，终于逃也似的回国了。

然而噩梦才刚刚开始。

Tommy瞒着周宁西来到中国，并根据她发布过的照片开始确认她常去的地方，最终成功堵住周宁西。

面对突然出现的Tommy，周宁西惊恐万分，果断报警。但毕竟Tommy还没有实质性地违法乱纪，警察也拿他没办法。

再后来，由于爸妈闹离婚的事情，周宁西心烦意乱，“Tommy事件”被她放到了第二位，因此高中同学说要给她惊喜，让她赴约时，她也没考虑那么多——结果包厢里还坐着她日躲夜避的前男友。在同学们的见证下，Tommy送了周宁西一枚钻戒，希望毕业后周宁西能嫁给他。

迫于形势、顾及面子，周宁西不想让高中同学都知道她有一个暴力前男友，因此提出和Tommy单独谈一谈。她以为不喝酒的Tommy尚可理喻，却不知自己一而再的拒绝深深刺激了Tommy作为男人的自尊心——悲剧便在这种情况下发生了。

服务员进门打扫时才看到倒在角落的周宁西，施暴者早已跑路，留下受害者几近濒死。

＊  
周震南在隔离玻璃外看周宁西。从前姐姐是那么的开朗活泼，永远活力四射，永远受人艳羡。可现在……

他仿佛看到自己的未来——姚琛会让他好过吗？会放过他吗？

一个弱势者会激发另一个弱势者的反叛精神，周震南感到心底仿佛有把火在燃烧，就快烧干他的骨血，摧毁他的躯干。

他扶着玻璃摇摇欲坠，身后一双手托住他。

“你没事吧？”

对方是张极陌生的脸，但穿着医生服。

周震南扫了一眼他的铭牌，上面写着“张颜齐”三个字。

“要不要坐下休——”

周震南在他话说到一半时就推开他急急跑走了，留下对方人在原地摸不着头脑。

然后周震南就在走廊碰到了来医院拆纱布的夏之光——两人相对无言三秒后，夏之光先开了口：“我有话跟你说。”

＊  
医院食堂前面原本有一排紫藤萝花架，天气冷了，花叶全败了，如今只剩光秃秃的藤蔓。

“对不起。”周震南低下头。

“该说对不起的是我，”夏之光叹气，“你有有什么错呢？”

光影透过头顶的藤蔓落下来，地面上斑斑驳驳。

“你知道吗？我很喜欢简媛师母，”夏之光有些不好意思道，“她笑起来特别像我妈妈，不过……不过自从爸妈离婚后，我就很少看见她了。嗯……我爸爸出轨了一个年轻女人，我妈一气之下选择离婚，她恨我爸，连带我爸长相翻版的我也恨了。所以你知道，我有多厌恶出轨的人吗？”

周震南不安地搓着手指。

“我忘了你是无辜的，”夏之光继续道，“人在极度愤怒时大脑是不受控制的。”

“不，”周震南打断他，“我才不是无辜！”

“周震南……”夏之光吓了一跳。

“没有人是无辜的。”周震南丢下这句话就起身离开了。

夏之光目送他离去，忽然觉得生活荒诞无理，人人怀揣秘密。

＊  
十天后周震南参加中考，最后一场的下午，考场外的周宁西从医院天台跳了下去，粉身碎骨。

当天周震南在学校门口等了很久，没有人来接他，爸妈的电话都打不通。短信页面还停留着姚琛的最新消息：家里有事，回去一趟，你好好考试。

他等啊等，最终等到了简媛。

“不介意的话，我送你回去？”简媛笑得无害。

然而她并没有送周震南回去，却把他带到一家偏僻的茶餐厅。

“你爸爸跟我说他不离婚了。”简媛开门见山。

周震南惊讶之余感到厌恶：“竟然是你。”

简媛毫不在乎：“也许这就是报应吧，你抢了我丈夫，我抢了你爸爸。”

“你……你知道……”

“一眼就看出来了，”简媛微笑着，“你真的很像十二年前的汤以伦。”

“……谁？”

“姚琛同母异父的弟弟，十二年前死于飞机失事，为此姚琛和他妈冷战多年。”

“我不懂你在说什么！”周震南起身欲走。

“你不好奇吗？”简媛换个姿势倚在沙发上，“他和我的婚姻为何名存实亡？他为什么这么对你？”

周震南顿住了。

“我家里有六个孩子，我排名第四，原本没钱上学的，是靠姚家长期资助才读完大学。”简媛仿佛陷入回忆，“其实我爱过姚琛，那时他阳光、干净，是许多女生的梦中情人。后来他问我，毕业后能不能嫁给他，我都快要哭了，可他又告诉我，这只是一段协议婚姻，因为他不爱女人，但他的父亲病重，唯一的希望就是看着他早日成婚。”

“我们在他父亲病床前演戏，不久后我拿到毕业证，就和他举行了婚礼。我以为我总会捂热他的心，直到有一天……有一天我在他钱包夹层看到一张照片——那个孩子叫汤以伦，是姚琛母亲改嫁后生的，龙凤胎，另一个女孩叫汤雪吟，不过汤雪吟长相性格和汤以伦一点都不像，所以姚琛不喜欢她。”

“姚琛不喜欢不代表我不喜欢，我得和她套近乎，打听汤以伦的事情——原来汤以伦早在十二年前就死了。那年他陪姚琛母亲去越南办事，因为思念姚琛而提前一个人回国，却遭遇飞机失事，永远留在了十四岁的夏天。”

“你说姚琛是不是变态？同性恋就算了，还他妈恋未成年，恋未成年就算了，还恋自己的弟弟？哈哈哈，”简媛说着笑起来，“报应，都是报应！”

周震南捂住耳朵逃也似的跑出去，街道上行人稀疏，世界空旷而巨大。他慢慢蹲下去，将脸埋进臂弯，任肆意眼泪横流。

09.

丧礼举行当天下着雨，小东问周震南“姐姐去哪儿了”，周震南说，她回美国了。

“那姐姐什么时候再回来？”

“得好几年吧，”周震南说，“等你长大了，她就回来了。”

小东忽然大哭，“你骗我！姐姐死了！我知道什么是死，就是去天上了！呜呜呜！”

周震南抱着他哭。远处丧乐响起，又有人死去了。

＊  
很快到了出成绩的时间，所有学生回到学校，拿毕业证、打扫卫生。

周震南提着拖把去厕所清洗时，被一个女生拦住了。

“周震南！我……我喜欢你！”女生弯腰鞠了一躬，将手中的信迅速丢给周震南，然后转身跑了。

不幸的是信封不偏不倚掉进拖把桶里，泡了个透湿。周震南把信捡起来时，许多字迹都化开了。

他拿着信在原地呆了好久，突然发现自己原本可以做一个普通中学生的。打游戏、早恋、叛逆，他通通没沾边，他一开始就被姚琛捂住视线，根本没机会幻想其他可能。

他是一个奴隶、一个小丑、一个囚宠。

走廊上人来人往，他挪到靠围栏的地方，停车场那边有两个人手挽手走过来，是姚琛和简媛。

好可笑啊。

周震南想。

明明周家一半的悲剧都是这对夫妻造成的，如今这两个人却手挽手走在阳光下，平安无事。

周震南收回视线，转身继续朝厕所走去。

＊  
“你说爱是什么？”

周震南给微信名为“大圣”的张颜齐发去微信。

陪妈妈去医院办理姐姐死亡证明那天，周震南又碰到过张颜齐，对方给他一张名片，声称自己是心理咨询中心的，如果有问题可以联络他。

过了半分钟那边回过来一段话：托尼.莫里森说，爱情不比施爱者更加美好，缺德的人只会以缺德的方式，强暴的人以强暴的方式，软弱的人以软弱的方式，愚蠢的人以愚蠢的方式表达爱情。一个无法无天的自由人的爱是危险的，受爱者得不到任何赠品，只有施爱者拥有爱的赠品。

“一切都是爱，但如果你感到痛苦，请今早离开这段关系。这是自救，也是拯救他人。”张颜齐又加了一句。

周震南发去“知道了”三个字。

外面天黑透了，他觉得压抑，甚至喘不过气，于是掀开被子走出去。

他走啊走啊，一直走到街上，像个鬼魂般漫无目的的飘荡。

站前街有片红灯区，浓妆艳抹的女郎们倚在电线杆下抽烟，看到周震南，她们有的吹口哨，有的伸手摸他的肩膀。

“我能进去吗？”周震南问。

站街女们纷纷露出惊讶的表情，“小弟弟，毛长全了吗？”

周震南掏出手机，点开微信钱包，“能手机支付吗？8000块够不够？我还绑定了卡，有六万。”

两名女郎立刻变脸，左右挽住他的胳膊，喜气洋洋地往店里走去。

＊  
暧昧的灯光笼罩整个空间，周震南闻到一股刺鼻的劣质香水味，忍不住犯呕。

他忽然想到姚琛，姚琛总是用很好闻很淡雅的香水，导致他身体上也时常沾染，有次一个女同学问他用什么牌子的香水，怎么跟姚老师的那么像，他当时简直吓得要死。

跟着姚琛他有过太多胆战心惊，他想过死，想过逃，最终又屈服、自我欺骗。

他告诉自己，他是爱姚琛的、也喜欢和姚琛做爱。但有没有一种可能，是因为他没有爱过其他人、也没有和其他人做过爱？

“周震南？”

一声呼唤将他带回现实。

周震南没想到会在这里碰到许久不见的徐妍妍，她整个人脱胎换骨似的——穿着过于成熟装扮，小小的、未发育完整的胸脯被硬生生挤出一条浅浅的沟壑，两条纤细的小腿在透明蕾丝裙下若隐若现。

带周震南进门的女郎懊恼地撤下了，徐妍妍毫不忸怩，上前挽着周震南的手臂就往里走。

＊  
“你怎么会在这儿？”周震南问她。

“我也想问你呢。”徐妍妍边脱衣服边咯咯笑。

“你等一下。”周震南按住她麻利的双手。

徐妍妍挣脱了，翻身从床头柜里拿出根香烟点上。

“我不在这儿还能去哪儿呢？”她缓缓吐出烟圈，“我流过产，被退学，除了卖还能做什么？”

“可你是受害者！”周震南低吼，“是……是袁书华害你！”

徐妍妍转身，泪流满面，“原来你知道啊，”她苦笑，“但那又怎样呢？我是个傻子，我以为我爱他，他就能也爱我的。”

“你应该逃，你一开始就应该逃！”周震南说着激动地站起来。

“现在说这些有什么用？”徐妍妍掐灭了烟。她脱得只剩内衣，空调却还没打上来，于是她瘦小的身子微微发着抖。

“一起暖暖吧。”她说着坐到周震南腿上。

“哎……”周震南将她推倒在地毯上。徐妍妍伸手勾住他的脖子，仰头吻上来——画面瞬间重叠了，周震南仿佛看到另一个自己躺在床单上，恬不知耻地使出浑身解数讨好姚琛，他看到自己小小的阴茎昂立着，湿漉漉的花心绽出晶莹色泽。

为什么……为什么会变成这样……为什么自己要如此卑微、如此臣服？像只摇尾乞怜的狗，不，他连狗都不如，狗急了也咬人，他却一昧掰碎自己，巴巴地送到姚琛手掌心。

“废物！无能！垃圾！杂碎！”他用力掐住幻想中那个自己的脖子，再不断收紧……收紧……然后他看到徐妍妍的脸被逐渐放大，一只红彤彤的嘴唇在开开合合，说着什么。他凑近了，终于听到她的声音，她说：“救命。”

呼——

10 .

年前姚琛陪周太太去看了周震南，玻璃窗后的少年剃了头发，光秃秃的脑袋皮上泛着黑青。

“爸爸也来了，在外面不敢进来，他觉得对不起你，南南……爸爸妈妈都对不起你……”周太太说着泪流满面。

“没事的，妈，我在里面一定听话，你们等我出去。”周震南安慰她。

姚琛站在周太太身后，目光平静而安宁。

“老师，”周震南望向他，“你怎么也来看我呀？”

“你是我最得意的学生，”姚琛微笑，“千万别放弃，你还年轻，还有机会改过。”

“那老师会等我出去吗？”

“会的。”

“太好了。”周震南笑起来，笑着笑着流下两行清泪。

＊  
番外。

2019年夏天。

姚琛公寓里。

周震南翘着一只脚，靠在沙发上吃冰糕。姚琛坐在矮脚凳上替他剪脚指甲。

“老师，”周震南边刷手机边问，“你觉得你爱我吗？”

“说什么傻话呢？”姚琛头也没抬。

“这儿有条微博评论里说，爱就是某种程度上的渴望和占有，所以老师，”周震南微笑，“你爱我对吧？”

窗外知了叫个不停，空调扇叶“呼呼”响动，姚琛轻不可微地“嗯”了一声，随即被空调冷风吹散了。

（终）


End file.
